


hiding from the world

by unbrokengibberish



Series: blanket forts and hot cocoa [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, best friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven year old Ian Gallagher and eight year old Mickey Milkovich build a fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding from the world

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that each of these is going to be its own mini-AU. I wrote this in like twenty minutes and it's mostly unedited so I hope you still enjoy!

Ian had been friends with Mandy and Mickey Milkovich since kindergarten when Mandy had walked into the classroom (where Ian was already seated) plopped down next to him and taken his crayon right out of his hand. He’d tried to protest, but she’d just told him that she was a Milkovich and he should know what that meant. 

He hadn’t known then, but he’d quickly learned that you don’t mess with the Milkoviches. Mandy had come over after school during the second week and they had basically been inseparable since then. Ian finally went over to Mandy’s house a few months later and that’s when he realized who the Milkoviches really were and that’s when he met Mickey. 

Mickey was a year and a half older than him. He was in the first grade with Lip and he was the coolest person Ian had ever met. Lip complained about how annoying and dirty Mickey was, but Ian just watched the older boy with wide, innocent eyes full of awe. Mickey hadn’t liked him at first, but when he saw Ian sticking up for Mandy on the school’s playground he realized that the kid was okay. 

The first time Ian heard the word fag, he was six years old and sleeping over at the Milkoviches for the first time. He, Mandy, and Mickey were squished together on the ratty old couch watching scary movies. The deeper into the movie it got, the closer Ian squished into Mickey’s side, only thinking that Mickey would protect him more so than Mandy could. 

But when a drunk Terry Milkovich stumbled through the front door, he took one look at his son holding another boy’s hand and lost his shit. “You don’t hold hands with other boys! No son of mine is gonna be some fruity fag,” Terry slurred, forcibly separating Ian and Mickey. 

Ian didn’t understand what the word had meant or why Terry was so mean to them, but after that day whenever Ian came over to the Milkovich house, Mandy would sit in between Ian and Mickey on the couch. 

A year passed of Ian being best friends with Mandy and Mickey, and more often than not the two of them came over to the Gallagher house. 

Fiona had been weary at first (because Frank and Monica couldn’t care less) of having two Milkoviches in her house. But when Mickey came over one day with half his face bruised, Fiona quickly turned into the teenage mother hen that she was and after that Mickey and Mandy were always welcomed. 

They usually ended up squished together on the couch watching movies. Mickey would complain if there wasn’t enough violence and Mandy would complain if there wasn’t enough blood, but Fiona would always try to make them watch kid movies. Ian’s favorite was Aladdin. 

He liked the idea that someone from the street could fall in love and become a prince. He wanted that. But he also soon realized that he didn’t care about Princess Jasmine at all and spent the majority of the movie staring at Aladdin, who never seemed to wear a shirt. 

Mickey always teased Ian when he jumped at the creepy old man in the jail, but Ian would just wrap his tiny arm more tightly around Mickey’s. Mickey never pushed him off. Ian wondered what happened when a street kid fell in love with another street kid. 

One day, Mickey wandered over to the Gallagher house alone. 

“Where’s Mandy?” Ian asked, opening the door, eyes widening a bit at the unexpected surprise. 

“My ma took her shopping or some shit,” Mickey said, pushing past Ian to get into the house. “What’s with the mess?” Mickey asked, pointing at all the blankets that were piled up on the couch. 

“I was gonna make a fort,” Ian whispered, not looking at Mickey because he assumed Mickey was going to call him dumb or lame or a girl. 

“No shit,” Mickey said, excitedly. He’d been swearing much more since he entered the second grade. “Can I help?” he asked, wide eyes turning on Ian and Ian felt his heart rate pick up. He nodded quickly afraid of saying anything. 

They started throwing blankets around and soon realized that they would need the kitchen chairs. They started moving the chairs when Fiona came down the stairs. 

“What are you munchkins doing?” she asked, a twinkle in her voice as she tried to hide her exhaustion. 

“We’re building a fort!” Ian chanted, excitedly. 

“Is that so? Are you gonna need rations in your fort?” Fiona asked, smiling at her little brother. 

“Uhuh,” Ian said, pausing to set his chair down and thinking seriously about what kind of food they would need in their fort. “I think we need popcorn!” Ian decided. Fiona laughed and turned around to make the popcorn for the boys, when she heard Mickey shout, “And hot cocoa!” 

Fiona laughed, heading into the kitchen as the little boys threw blankets over the chairs and the couch and crawled underneath, to hide from the rest of the world. 

“Wait,” Ian said, before darting out from under the fort. He crawled back under the blankets, arms full of pillows and dropped to the floor. “A fort has to have a comfy floor,” Ian informed Mickey, before sitting on a pillow. 

Mickey followed suit, smiling a toothy grin at Ian. Ian really liked Mickey’s smile. He smiled back just as wide and Mickey laughed.

“What?” 

“You look like a clown,” Mickey informed him in no uncertain terms. 

Ian furrowed his brow and turned away from Mickey feeling traitor tears well up in his eyes. Mickey noticed the change in Ian and reached out to put a hand on Ian’s shoulder. 

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Mickey continued. “I like your crazy hair and crazy freckles.” 

“Yeah?” Ian asked, watery voice betraying his tears. He turned back around to face Mickey who was closer to him than he expected. 

“Uhuh,” Mickey said, before he pressed his lips to Ian’s, pulling away quickly and grinning at the younger boy. 

The smile that worked its way onto Ian’s face could have blinded someone. 

“Here you go, munchkins,” Fiona said, as she passed them two mugs of cocoa and a bowl of semi-burnt popcorn. 

“Thanks, Fi,” they both chanted, leaning against the back of the couch, squished together as they drank their cocoa. Every few minutes one of them would steal a glance at the other one who would already be watching him and they would both smile hugely and then duck their faces trying to hide their blushes. 

Blanket forts were definitely Ian’s favorite thing. He snuggled more closely into Mickey’s side and thought about how two street kids in love didn’t sound too bad as long as they could hide away from the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [unbrokengibberish](http://unbrokengibberish.tumblr.com)  
> And don't forget to [vote for mickey](http://www.opinionstage.com/polls/2284198/poll)


End file.
